


Клетка

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, PWP, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Кимимаро единственный, кто навещает Джуго.
Relationships: Juugo/Kimimaro (Naruto)





	Клетка

Небольшого окошка под самым потолком едва хватало, чтобы бросить узкую полоску света на пол камеры. По этому лучу можно было понять день за стеной или ночь, но не более. Вся остальная комната оставалась в темноте. 

Джуго давным-давно потерял счёт времени. Оно стало безразмерным. Когда ничего не происходит, всё становится неважным, сливается в один бесконечный день. 

Кимимаро был единственным, кто навещал его. И Джуго принял это за ориентир. Время без Кимимаро не запоминалось, останавливалось. Наверное, так проходят дни и недели, может, месяцы. Или вечность? И наоборот, Кимимаро всегда уходил слишком рано, слишком быстро. Успевало пройти всего несколько часов или минут. 

В темноте не было видно его лица, лишь общие черты, но это и не важно. Джуго восстанавливал его по памяти. Кимимаро рассказывал ему, что происходит за стенами тюрьмы, какие задания он выполняет для Орочимару. А Джуго рассказывал, что он успел передумать за это время, какие слухи птицы принесли ему на хвосте.

В один момент привычный ход вещей навсегда нарушился. Кимимаро на прощание поцеловал его. В губы. Невесомо, это заняло не больше мгновения. И исчез за дверью, как будто к Джуго вовсе никто не приходил. Он не успел ни оттолкнуть, ни притянуть ближе, и, если честно, сам не знал, чего ему хотелось больше. Дружить с таким чудовищем, как он, наверное, ещё можно, но вот влюбиться в него... Нет, это слишком опасно.

На следующий раз Кимимаро поцеловал его, как только зашёл в камеру. Джуго оцепенел. Вопреки здравому смыслу хотелось ответить, прижаться всем телом и не отпускать как можно дольше. Но так нельзя.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — спросил Кимимаро, отстранившись, почувствовав зажатость Джуго.

— Нет, наоборот. Я боюсь ранить тебя.

— Ты забыл нашу первую встречу? Я не такой хрупкий, каким кажусь.

Джуго действительно забыл. За всё это время он ни разу не впадал в ярость рядом с Кимимаро. С тех пор ни разу не видел, как тот выпускает кости. Забыл, каким сильным может быть его единственный друг.

— Я твоя клетка, — напомнил Кимимаро, снова прикасаясь к его губам.

И Джуго стал отвечать. Не зная, что делать, просто доверился своим инстинктам. Прижался ближе, положил ладони на подбородок парня. Закрыл глаза, хоть в камере и так было темно.

Они это не обсуждали, но с тех пор так начиналось и заканчивалось каждое их «свидание». Любит ли, использует ли — Джуго было всё равно, пока он сидит в камере и не может выбраться, а Кимимаро всё ещё приходит к нему.

Однажды Кимимаро просунул руку между их тел, поглаживая член Джуго. Тот, как по команде, начал вставать, чем очень удивил своего владельца.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Джуго.

— Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу тебя, — просто ответил Кимимаро, и словно в доказательство своих слов легонько проехался чем-то твёрдым и горячим по бедру Джуго. — Просто подрочим друг другу, — не предложение, а констатация факта. 

Джуго кивнул, соглашаясь. И вот они уже руками крест-накрест шарили друг у друга в штанах.

Кимимаро опирался спиной на стену, и Джуго, которого ноги совсем не держали, упал головой ему на плечо. 

Ощущения чужих пальцев на члене, темнота, близость партнёра, такая, что чувствовалось дыхание на коже, оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить всего через пару движений вверх-вниз. Дыхание сбилось даже сильнее, чем при поцелуях.

После этого случая, когда они начинали целоваться, член Джуго вставал, помня, что за этим может последовать. Но Джуго так и не попросил Кимимаро помочь ему с разрядкой. И Кимимаро, хоть и чувствовал возбуждение парня, не проявлял инициативы. 

И в какой-то раз Кимимаро, целуя, подтолкнул Джуго к лавке — единственной мебели в камере, чтобы пленник мог лечь спать. Отступать было некуда — Джуго сел на неё, а Кимимаро устроился у него на коленях. Его руки лежали на плечах Джуго, а возбуждённый член упирался в живот. Джуго обвил его ладонью сквозь ткань брюк, но Кимимаро зашептал ему на ухо:

— Сегодня я хочу по-другому. Хочу тебя в себе. Можно?

— Всё, что угодно, — сказал Джуго, поцеловав его в шею. 

Кимимаро расстегнул его ширинку. Свои брюки он снял полностью и, дав облизать Джуго два пальца, быстро себя растянул, прежде чем насадиться на член. Слишком резко, и потому сморщился от боли. 

— Извини, — сказал Джуго, собираясь отстраниться.

— Всё нормально, это я не рассчитал, — придержал его Кимимаро.

Привыкнув и начав двигаться, он вскоре стал стонать от наслаждения, а не боли.

Он и здесь был клеткой, не давая ярости Джуго выбраться наружу. Кимимаро держал его, не давая вколачиваться слишком сильно и быстро, но и не сковывая полностью движения. 

Джуго кончил первым, и Кимимаро, всё ещё сидя у него на коленях, быстро догнал его рукой. 

Они всё также занимались любовью в такой неудобной позе, признав её наиболее безопасной. Джуго даже попросил выпускать кости, чтобы те чуть-чуть царапали его. Особенно рёбра. И Кимимаро не мог отказать ему в такой просьбе. Раз или два он даже связывал запястья Джуго над головой своим позвоночником.

А потом всё закончилось. Кимимаро перестал приходить. Он предупреждал, что болен и что задание от Орочимару может стать для него последним, но Джуго не верил, что его единственный друг может умереть. Время растянулось в вечность, и Джуго не заметил, как потерял рассудок.

***

Много цветов. Много запахов. Много звуков. Время как будто стало материальным. Джуго знал, что Кимимаро умирает, и сейчас Саске только подтвердил, что это уже случилось. Но только сейчас он прочувствовал утрату и стал скучать. Время жестоко напоминало ему об этом, отодвигая их последнюю встречу всё дальше и дальше от настоящего, а новой ещё долго не предвиделось. 

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
